The Fairy Cage
by Count Morningstar
Summary: A bonus one-shot to Monster World Online. Only two days after being united with Kazuto in the real world, Asuna is captured by Sugou and trapped inside the game of ALfheim Online. But the evil Bakura has other plans for Asuna and steps in to put a stop to Sugou's ambitions. Rated M for some blood and other stuff.


**Introduction:** To those who haven't read my previous crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! and SAO, _Monster World Online_, you might want to go back and do that. Otherwise you might be a little confused by some of the stuff going on in this story. Anyway, this story serves as kind of an interlude between _Monster World Online_ and its sequel, which I plan to do a little later this year. So here, I've tried to wrap up at least one or two little unresolved details from MWO, and at the same time set up the stuff for the next story. That said, on with the one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sword Art Online.

* * *

The Fairy Cage

_It was late in the afternoon as Asuna Yuuki walked home from school. It was a sunny day and all around her the streets and sidewalks were packed with people. But suddenly everything around her turned grey and the area fell completely silent. What was once a bustling part of the city was now a ghost town. She was completely alone. Or at least that's what she thought._

_Moments later, Asuna heard some kind of growling noise coming from the alley behind her. She turned and saw a humanoid wolf-like creature with red eyes and black fur. It carried a sword in its right hand and tied around its neck was a brown cape. Asuna attempted to run, but emerging from the alley in front of her was a Minotaur carrying an axe. The wolf and Minotaur were not the only creatures to appear though. Monsters suddenly started to emerge from every corner of the city._

_Asuna ran off as quickly as she could and ducked into nearby building to try and escape. The building was completely empty as Asuna ran up the staircase. She went through the first room she saw and shut the door tightly behind her. But as soon as she did, Asuna heard a horribly familiar laugh coming from behind her. Turning around, Asuna saw sitting in a chair a young man with long white hair wearing a long red coat. Hanging from his neck by a leather string was a odd ring-shaped pendant with five ornaments dangling from the bottom and a triangular piece in the center with an eye-like symbol in the middle._

_The young man had a wicked grin on his face, and his eyes were like those of a killer or a demon. Asuna knew the young man as Bakura, and he was far worse than any of the monsters lurking around outside. Bakura got up from his chair and walked to the center of the room. The young man became enveloped in purple flames and transformed into a sixteen-foot tall demon with a skull-like face and a horn-like mask. In his right hand he carried a large axe. The demon raised his weapon and swung it towards Asuna, causing her to scream._

* * *

Asuna shot up in bed with cold sweat on her brow. As she caught her breath, Asuna quickly realized that it was only a nightmare. She was safe in her room at her family's mansion. Looking outside her window she saw that the sky was thick with grey clouds. Her day was not getting off to a promising start. After giving a heavy sigh, Asuna got out of bed to get dressed.

It was not the first time that Asuna had experienced such a nightmare as the one she had just had. They were the byproduct of a time in her life that was still very recent to her. Over two years ago, Asuna and a few thousand others had become trapped within a virtual online game called Monster World Online. The only way out of that game was to clear all of its levels, and death in that virtual world meant death in the real one. Thus Asuna had been forced to fight for her life. The monsters she had seen in her nightmare were some of the same ones she had fought in the game, and the young man Bakura was the fiend that ran it all.

Yet Asuna's time in MWO hadn't been completely terrible. While she was in that world she met and fell in love with a young man named Kazuto Kirigaya, or Kirito as she knew him in the game. They had worked together with others to defeat Bakura and clear the game, afterwards they had returned to the real world. The two months that followed though had been difficult for Asuna though, mainly because of her separation from Kazuto. But they had been reunited only two days ago. Life was starting to become good again.

After she finally got finished getting dressed, Asuna headed down to the dining room. Her father, Shouzou Yuuki, was sitting at the head of the table reading the morning paper.

Shouzou peaked out from behind his paper as Asuna sat down. "Ah, good morning Asuna. How are you this morning?"

"I'm okay, dad." Asuna replied. "Is mom already at work?"

"Yes, she left only a few minutes ago." Shouzou answered as he put down the paper. "I'll have to be leaving soon as well. It's a shame we haven't been able to spend more time together. To me it feels like you've only been back for a short time. Next month you'll be starting school with all the other young people who were trapped in that game."

Before Asuna could respond, one of the house's maids entered the room. "Excuse me for the interruption sir. Mr. Nobuyuki has come to see you."

"Ah, this is a pleasant surprise." Shouzou replied. "Thank you, Yoko."

The maid nodded and left the room. Asuna suddenly felt herself becoming nauseous. Entering the dining room was a man with slicked back brown hair wearing a grey suit with a red tie and a pair of glasses. Asuna knew this man as Sugou Nobuyuki. He was an old friend of the family and someone who Asuna couldn't stand. This was mainly because Sugou wanted to make her his bride, an idea that repulsed Asuna more than anything. Of course what made things worse what that Asuna's parents seemed to think of Sugou as their own son.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by like this, sir." Sugou spoke as he entered the room.

"Not at all, Sugou. You're always welcome here." Shouzou assured him. "What brings you here?"

"Well I was hoping we could discuss a few things on our way to the office." Sugou explained as he sat at the table across from Asuna. "Plus I didn't want to pass up another chance to see Asuna again. It's so nice having her back after all this time."

"I'm sure Asuna is delighted you dropped by to." Shouzou assumed. "Aren't you, Asuna?"

"Of course." Asuna lied with the best fake smile she could muster.

"So how are things going with trying to revive those three hundred players from MWO?" Shouzou asked.

"I'm afraid we're no further ahead than before." Sugou answered. "As near as we can figure out, there's some sort of glitch that's preventing those players from logging out of the game."

"Well, I'm certain you'll find a solution eventually." Shouzou told him. "I'm just glad that Asuna wasn't one of those players to experience that glitch."

"Yes, aren't we all…" Sugou replied.

Asuna noticed a hint of displeasure on Sugou's face. It was almost as if he wanted Asuna to be one of those still comatose players out there.

"I will say one thing though." Sugou continued. "It hasn't been easy trying to solve this problem with young Mokuba Kaiba almost constantly looking over my shoulder."

"He is our company's vice president though. And Mr. Kaiba did put him in charge of trying to solve the problem." Shouzou pointed out. "Well, we should both be heading to the office. Asuna, are you going to be alright on your own?"

"Yeah. I'll probably just go and visit a few friends." Asuna answered.

"Then I'll see you later tonight." Shouzou replied before getting up and leaving the room.

Sugou rose from his chair and grinned at Asuna. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you later too."

"Just go." Asuna coldly told him.

Sugou leaned over the table and grabbed Asuna's chin. "You can reject me all you want for now, but soon you'll have no choice but to give into me. You'll see."

Asuna swatted his hand off and turned away from him in her chair. Sugou merely chuckled and walked out of the room. Asuna shuddered as soon as he left. She almost felt like wanting to take a bath in bleach for letting that scumbag's hand touch her. After a moment, Asuna composed herself and headed for the door. She decided that she needed a little fresh air.

Outside the sky was still grey and overcast. Asuna wondered if perhaps it was going to rain later. After a few minutes of walking, Asuna reached a park that was near her house. As she sat down on a bench to think, Asuna began toying with the idea of heading to Kazuto's house later. She felt that she could use him after the morning she was having.

"Hello Asuna." A somewhat familiar voice greeted from behind.

Asuna turned around and flinched when she saw that it was Bakura. He had on a buttoned-up grey jacket with a pair of denim jeans. After a moment though, Asuna suddenly registered that there was something different about Bakura's face. His eyes were quite friendly and not the twisted demon-like killer eyes Asuna had become familiar with. Soon Asuna finally recalled that the Bakura standing before her wasn't the same one who terrorized her and Kazuto in MWO. Bakura had two distinct personalities, a kind personality and an unspeakably evil one that was brought on by the strange pendant Bakura possessed, the Millennium Ring.

"Oh… hi Bakura." Asuna finally greeted back. "I didn't expect to run into you here."

"I was just passing by here on my way to see an old friend of mine when I noticed you here in this park." Bakura explained as he sat down next to Asuna on the bench. "Are you okay? You seem a little upset."

"I'm just having a bad morning." Asuna explained. "For one thing I had to deal with this guy who's a friend of my family's. He pretty much wants me to marry him. Actually it's more like he wants to own me."

"Oh dear. Does Kirito know about this?" Bakura asked.

"No. I haven't told him about it yet." Asuna answered. "Of course there is absolutely no way I'll ever say yes to Sugou."

"Is that his name?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. Sugou Nobuyuki." Asuna confirmed. "He and my dad both work for Kaiba Corp. Right now Sugou's in charge of trying to wake up those three hundred MWO players that are still in comas."

"Well then maybe he's not all bad." Bakura suggested. "Uh, not that I'm saying that you should even consider his proposal of course."

"You know… we were talking about those players this morning at my house." Asuna recalled. "Maybe I was imagining things, but it seemed like Sugou was unhappy that I wasn't one of those players who's still unconscious."

"I wonder why that would be?" Bakura asked.

"No clue." Asuna answered. "You know, you're a pretty nice guy Bakura. I find it easy to talk to you. You're nothing like that other Bakura who ran MWO."

"I'm still really sorry that the spirit of my ring put you, Yugi, and everyone else through all that." Bakura told her.

Before the conversation could go further, four thugs wearing black suits and sunglasses suddenly showed up. They all surrounded the bench as if to prevent their escape.

"Hey. You Asuna Yuuki?" one of the thugs asked.

"Who are you guys?" Asuna demanded to know as she and Bakura rose from the bench.

"Grab her!" the first thug ordered.

A second of the thugs grabbed Asuna from behind and put a cloth over her face. Bakura attempted to stop him, but was knocked over the head by the third member of the goon squad. In moments, Asuna was unconscious.

"Are we sure we got the right girl?" one of the thugs asked.

"She matches the description Mr. Nobuyuki gave us." The first thug told him. "Now let's get her to the Kaiba Corp building before anyone notices us."

With that, the thugs carried Asuna off and took her into a waiting car. As the car drove off, Bakura got back to his feet. His jacket was open, revealing that the Millennium Ring was hanging from his neck. Bakura's evil persona had taken hold.

"So that man Sugou Nobuyuki is behind this." Bakura observed. "I don't know what he wants, but he's going to regret interfering with my plans."

* * *

Asuna woke up after an uncertain amount of time and found that she was in a place that was completely unfamiliar to her. It looked like some kind of large cage in the sky with bars made of gold. The floor looked as though it were made of marble, and the only furniture inside was a large bed with a canopy and a table with a gold chair. There was also a single small section of wall of marble with a mirror hanging on it. Upon seeing the mirror, Asuna got a good look at her reflection.

She found that she somehow had pointed ears and large pink fairy-like wings on her back. Her outfit consisted of a skimpy white sleeveless dress with a long skirt and a red ribbon as the only thing securing a top that also showed her midriff.

"What's going on here?" Asuna wondered. "Is this some kind of dream?"

"Ah, I see that you're awake. Good." A familiar voice spoke.

Asuna turned around and saw a man with shoulder-length blonde hair and long pointed ears. He had a large pair of green fairy-like wings and a gold crown on his head, along with a royal green poncho. Despite his somewhat different appearance, Asuna instantly recognized who the man was.

"Sugou? What is this?" Asuna demanded to know.

"Ah, ah. Here I'm known as Fairy King Oberon." Sugou corrected. "And you my dear Asuna are my lovely queen, Titania."

"I asked you what's going on here." Asuna responded.

"Fair enough." Oberon replied. "Some time after the MWO incident began, Kaiba Corp released another virtual MMO called ALfheim Online. That's the game we're in now. Of course we're in a part of the game world that's inaccessible to players."

"So… this is a virtual world?" Asuna quickly realized.

"That's right. And it's also the backdrop of a little project of mine." Oberon revealed. "Akihiko Kayaba never fully realized the potential of this technology. Did you know that by attaching virtual controls to the appropriate centers of the brain, it's theoretically possible to say alter a person's memories and personality?"

Asuna was shocked by this idea. "You're… you're talking about mind control!"

"I know that most would consider these experiments illegal. But there are other countries around the world trying to develop this same technology." Oberon argued. "My team is a little ahead of them all though. After all, I have three hundred perfect test subjects to work with."

"The three hundred MWO players." Asuna quickly deduced.

"It was a simple matter of changing the routers when the game logged them out." Oberon continued. "Of course you were originally going to be one of those players. But there was some strange kind of code that prevented me from trapping you. That and you were logged out of the game sooner than most of the other players for some reason. But the important thing is that I have you now. I'll have to figure out a story for your parents later of course, but there's no way for you to escape."

Asuna felt fear rise up within her. "So… what are you going to do now? Are you going to try and alter my mind like those three hundred players?"

At this, Oberon laughed. "Don't be silly. I didn't go to all this trouble just to turn you into a doll. That wouldn't be any fun. But if you don't cooperate with me, you may very well find yourself in that same position."

With that, Oberon began to advance on Asuna. It was clear that she had nowhere to run. She was being forced to play house with a man who utterly repulsed her. Oberon touched her cheek, causing her skin to crawl. He then began to slowly untie the ribbon that kept her top on. Asuna wanted to somehow leave her body at that moment. More than anything she wanted Kazuto to show up and save her.

"My, you certainly are ambitious." A horribly familiar voice suddenly remarked.

Both Asuna and Oberon looked and saw Bakura leaning against the bars of the cage with his arms crossed. His outfit consisted of a long black coat with an off-white shirt with frilled cuffs that peaked out from beneath, along with long blue pants, a pair of black boots, and a black belt with a golden buckle in the shape of a jack-o-lantern. The Millennium Ring hung from his neck, and he had a murderous grin on his face. Asuna immediately noticed the almost demon-like eyes Bakura had, indicating that his evil persona was in control.

"Who the hell are you?" Oberon angrily demanded to know. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I overheard your whole little scheme." Bakura responded. "I have to admit, it's quite clever. Unfortunately for you, I can't let your plans continue."

"I don't know how you got access to this part of the game, but I can easily put an end to you!" Oberon told him.

"System access, User ID: Zorc." Bakura spoke. "Reset User: Oberon's access to level one."

Oberon's body momentarily flickered with static. Soon after, a holographic screen with a red X on it appeared before him for less than a minute before vanishing.

"What… what did you do?" Oberon demanded to know.

"It was so nice of you to create an almost exact replica of the Cardinal System for this game." Bakura remarked. "It instantly recognized the access codes I made for myself while controlling MWO."

"Controlling MWO? What are you talking about?" Oberon asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a better thief than you are, for one thing." Bakura answered. "And as of now, this world is mine."

"We'll see about that!" Oberon told him. "Generate item! ID: Excalibur!"

Oberon held out his hand as if waiting for something to appear. But to his surprise, nothing happened.

"It seems you're a slow learner." Bakura observed. "Let me try. Generate item. ID: Excalibur."

A vortex opened up in the air above Bakura. Dropping out into Bakura's waiting hand was an ornate golden sword. The evil game master swung the blade a few times to test it out.

"This sword's nothing more than a toy." Bakura commented. "Hardly worthy of the name of a legendary sword of kings. But then I suppose it's an appropriate weapon for someone like you."

Bakura threw the golden sword to Oberon. The self-proclaimed king of the fairies managed to catch the blade with his right hand. Bakura meanwhile called up a few menu screens and produced a curved bone-white sword with a red demonic eye embedded in the crossguard and a skull on the end of the handle.

"I'm going to give you a sporting chance to get out of this." Bakura told Oberon. "Defeat me in combat, and I'll return control of this game to you. I'll even let you do whatever you want with Asuna. But if I win, well… let's just say it won't be pretty."

"Fine!" Oberon agreed. "If it will get rid of you, I'll play your little game."

"Before we start, I'm going to set the pain absorber of your NerveGear to zero." Bakura informed him as he adjusted a slider on one of his menu screens. "One other thing. Because you've annoyed me a little, I'm going to make this little fight of ours a shadow game."

Suddenly Bakura's Millennium Ring began to glow with a golden light. The sky outside the cage became thick with black clouds. Soon after, a strange purple mist began to fill the cage.

"What's going on?" a somewhat frightened Oberon asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Bakura answered with an ominous grin.

Oberon shock off his fear and swung his golden blade at Bakura. Bakura easily blocked the attack, and with a swing of his sword cut the golden sword in half. The remains of the sword shattered into polygons, and Bakura swung again and cut off Oberon's right forearm. Oberon cried out in pain as blood began to gush out of the limb, much to Asuna's shock and horror.

Oberon quickly noticed the blood as well. "Wh-what's going on? The pain I can understand, but how can I be bleeding in a virtual world?"

"I told you, this is a shadow game." Bakura explained. "This is nothing like anything you've experienced before!"

Bakura stabbed Oberon twice in the stomach, causing him to collapse to the ground. With Oberon on his back, Bakura cut off the fairy king's left leg. More blood began to gush out onto the floor as Oberon screamed in agony.

"Please stop!" Oberon begged. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's nothing personal." Bakura told him. "But Asuna's mind may contain part of the key I need in order to obtain the ultimate power. Which means I can't risk letting you scramble her brain."

Bakura raised his sword to deliver the killing blow. But just as he was about to swing down, he paused. The evil game master then put his sword away and called up his menu screens again. He then hit Oberon with a beam of green light from his right hand. Oberon's severed limbs regenerated and his wounds closed up. All of the blood that had stained the floor suddenly vanished.

Slowly, Oberon got to his feet. "You're… you're going to let me live?"

"Of course not. I simply thought of a more appropriate way to kill you." Bakura answered.

With that, Bakura hit the fairy king with a blast of green light shot from both his hands. Oberon began to cry out in pain as his body suddenly began to change shape. The sound of his bones cracking could be heard as his body began to twist and contort. The sight was so horrid that it almost made Asuna vomit. As Oberon transformed he suddenly began to shrank down, his voice becoming high and shrill as he grew smaller and smaller. After a few agonizing moments the transformation ended and Oberon had become a hideous flesh-colored cicada with green wings and a human face.

"And now, you mortal insect," Bakura spoke as he raised his foot, "experience the penalty game of death!"

Oberon shrieked in a shrill voice before Bakura's boot crushed him, resulting in a hideous crunching noise accompanied by a green substance squishing out to the side. Bakura raised his foot and looked at the bottom of his boot before scraping off the remains. After a moment, the purple mist faded and the sky outside returned to normal. Asuna was simply petrified. Oberon was gone, but now she had Bakura to deal with. And she wasn't really sure what was worse.

After he finished scraping what was left of Oberon off the bottom of his boot, Bakura looked at Asuna and laughed. "I'll deal with you in a moment. First I think a little redecorating is in order."

With a snap of Bakura's fingers, the sky outside suddenly became grey and overcast. The bars of the cage suddenly became rusted and covered in vines. The floor became dirty and scattered with dead leaves. Bakura snapped his fingers again and four headless suits of armor carrying shilds and swords appeared.

"Go kill Oberon's minions." Bakura ordered.

The Headless Knights promptly exited the cage. Bakura then turned his attention back to Asuna.

"What… what are you going to do with me?" Asuna managed to ask.

"Oh don't worry. I don't plan to keep you here." Bakura assured her. "Though the roll of a caged bird does seem to suit you. Even so, I don't gain anything by having you trapped in here. For the moment I need you and Kirito together."

"Why? What is it that you're after?" Asuna asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Bakura answered. "In the meantime, that pathetic suitor of yours has conveniently set the stage for my next move. I think I can make good use of this game. By the way, I created my current avatar using my human avatar from MWO and an unused NPC from this game called the Goblin King. And my new reign is about to begin."

Bakura waved his arm and a section of the cage bars disappeared. The white-haired game master grabbed Asuna by the arm and brought her to the edge of the floor. After calling up one of his menu screens again, Bakura entered a single command and his right hand began to glow blue.

"One more thing." Bakura told her. "Tell Kirito I said hi."

With that, Bakura used his glowing hand to push Asuna out of the cage. As she fell through the air, some kind of timer appeared in front of her eyes. She also noticed that she was falling down the side of some kind of giant tree. Asuna screamed as the timer counted down. She felt certain that she was going to die. But as soon as the timer hit zero, Asuna was suddenly moving though a tunnel of light.

* * *

Asuna opened her eyes to find a dim grey ceiling above her. As soon as her heart started back up she realized that she was back in the real world. She pulled off the NerveGear that was on her head as quickly as she could. Asuna found that she was on a small cot and that she was inside a small grey room. To her left was an electric metal door with the Kaiba Corp logo on it.

Quietly, Asuna got up from the cot and pressed the button to open the door, hoping that it wasn't locked. To her relief the door slid open. Asuna walked in and found that she was in some kind of office. She walked out past the desk and glanced towards the right side of the room to find a horrific sight. Positioned against the wall was a small bed, and next to that bed on the floor was a human body that was contorted in a position that no human body should be in. Asuna quickly saw that it was Sugou. The NerveGear had fallen off his head, and his face was frozen in a hideous expression of terror.

It was obvious to Asuna that he was dead. She stepped backwards and covered her mouth to stifle a scream. Suddenly she heard a man scream from the room outside. She ran out and saw that she was in some kind of lab. All around her were men wearing white lab coats, and they all head NerveGears on. There were five men in all, and all of them were dead.

Asuna recalled how Bakura had sent his Headless Knights to kill Oberon's minions. This was obviously what the evil game master meant. Asuna had no idea what it was Bakura was planning, but she knew that she couldn't stay in that lab any longer. She ran to the door and managed to open it. Once out in the hallway she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran for the stairs, not wanting to have to wait for an elevator. Asuna wanted to get out of that building as fast as she could. If she passed by anyone on her mad dash out, Asuna didn't notice.

Fortunately the lab that Asuna had been in was not on one of the higher floors of the Kaiba Corp building. After running down twelve flights of stairs she reached the lobby and quickly exited the building. She kept on running though even after getting outside. Asuna decided that she didn't want to go home. There she would be almost completely alone with no one but the house servants to keep her company, and there was someone that she desperately needed to see.

* * *

Kazuto Kirigaya was sitting on the couch of his family home, trying to watch TV. He was finding it hard to focus on the show that was on though. For the last hour or so, Kazuto had been a bit worried about Asuna. He had tried calling her a few times during the last two hours and had gotten no answer. Kazuto had also contacted a few of his friends from MWO to see if they had heard anything from Asuna. They hadn't heard anything either.

While Kazuto felt certain that there wasn't anything terrible going on with Asuna, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried. He blamed it on the time he had spent in MWO. It was a deadly world where people could easily get killed. A world filled with monsters and sociopaths who could kill without worrying about the law. The real world wasn't like that, though it too had its own dangers.

Rain had been pouring down outside for the last half hour. Suddenly Kazuto heard a frantic knocking at the door. He got to answer it and saw Asuna standing on the other side. She was breathing heavily as though she had run almost the entire way there. The yellow sweater and short lavender skirt she was wearing were almost completely dressed.

"Asuna, what…?" Kirito began to ask.

Before he could finish, Asuna ran to him and almost tackled him to the ground. She immediately began sobbing into her chest. Something was obviously wrong. After managing to close the door, Kazuto guided Asuna up to his room. He wanted to get her somewhere where they could be alone. She continued to cry hysterically the entire way. Once in his room, Kazuto managed to get Asuna onto the bed with him.

It was several minutes before Asuna finally calmed down. Afterwards they just lied there on the bed in silence for what almost seemed like hours. Kazuto had wrapped his arms protectively around her. It broke his heart to see her so miserable. Eventually Asuna started telling Kazuto about everything that had happened to her that morning. Kazuto remained silent as he listened to every word.

"…I had never felt so helpless in my entire life." Asuna finished. "I couldn't even do anything to defend myself. Who knows what Sugou or Bakura could've done to me."

"Try not to think about it." Kazuto told her as he brushed her cheek. "You're safe now."

Suddenly Asuna noticed tears staring to form in Kazuto's eyes. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I… I just wish I could've stopped that from happening to you." Kazuto told her. "I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me most."

Asuna managed a smile and wiped away his tears. "You're here for me now. That's what matters. Besides, I know you would've come to my rescue eventually."

Kazuto managed a smile of his own and kissed her on the forehead. Afterwards they both closed their eyes and dozed off in each other's arms.

* * *

Asuna awoke to find Kazuto's face very close to her own. His strong arms were wrapped protectively around her. She noticed how dark in had gotten in Kazuto's room since her arrival. Slowly Asuna sat up, inadvertently awakening Kazuto in the process. From the window by Kazuto's bed, Asuna could see that the rain had not only stopped, night had fallen and the moon had come out.

"Hey." Kazuto spoke as he sat up. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, much." Asuna replied. "How long have we been asleep?"

"Looks like it's almost 10:30." Kazuto observed as he looked at the clock on his wall.

"I should call my parents." Asuna decided as she pulled out her cell phone. "They're probably pretty worried about me by now."

Upon turning her phone on, Asuna found that she had two text messages. The first one was from her mother, saying that she was going to be staying late at the office. The second message was from Asuna's father.

"There's a text from my dad saying that he has to stay late at the office." Asuna informed Kazuto. "He says that there's some kind of emergency."

"They must've found the bodies of Sugou and the others." Kazuto assumed.

"There's a text from my mom saying that she has to work late too." Asuna told him.

"Looks like you might be off the hook then." Kazuto assumed.

"Yeah…" Asuna replied. "Kazuto… I think I should stay here tonight."

"Huh?" Kazuto responded.

Suddenly Asuna pulled off her yellow sweater and tossed it to the floor. She then pulled off the pink top she had been wearing underneath, revealing her white bra.

Kazuto's face began to turn red. "Uh, Asuna?"

"Please Kazuto. I… I want to be close to you right now." Asuna told him.

Kazuto could see the desire in Asuna's eyes. It wasn't so much a matter of want than a matter of need. After a moment, Kazuto smiled and pulled off the long-sleeved black shirt he was wearing, tossing it to the floor. The two of them moved in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. As they started exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, Kazuto reached around behind and managed to undo the clasp of Asuna's bra.

Once they were forced to break apart for air, Kazuto fully removed Asuna's bra, revealing her gorgeous breasts. Asuna blushed as Kazuto looked at her. Though they had been married within the world of MWO, this was their first time making love. And the first time that Kazuto was seeing Asuna unclothed like this.

"You're beautiful, Asuna." Kazuto told her. "You're just amazing."

Asuna's blush deepened and Kazuto moved in to suck on her neck, earning a few moans of pleasure. At the same time his right hand began gently massaging Asuna's left breast. They continued like this for several moments before Asuna's hands undid the buckle of Kazuto's belt. Kazuto took the signal and pulled off his long black pants and undergarments. He then gently pushed Asuna onto her back and removed skirt along with her white panties.

After maneuvering into position, Kazuto slowly pushed his hardened manhood into Asuna's opening. He began to very slowly move his hips to allow Asuna a chance to get used to the feeling. It was taking just about every ounce of restraint he had not to pick up the pace.

"K-Kazuto… harder!" Asuna begged.

Kazuto granted his lovers request and picked up the pace, pushing his rod deeper into Asuna. As he sped up, Asuna wrapped her legs around his waist like a vice. Kazuto then grabbed the headboard for leverage and began to thrust into her even harder. The sound of the bed creaking against the floorboards could be heard, but neither of them cared. They continued like this for what seemed liked forever until Kazuto felt Asuna's inner walls tightening around him. He could feel himself on the verge as well. Then at last, they both hit their climax at the same time.

Kazuto withdrew himself from Asuna and collapsed onto his back. The two of them took hands as they caught their breath.

"That… that was incredible." Kazuto declared.

"Yeah…" Asuna agreed.

"I love you, Asuna." Kazuto suddenly told her.

"I love you too, Kazuto." Asuna replied before suddenly getting on top of him. "I love you so much."

The two of them became locked in another passionate kiss. As the kiss continued, Kazuto could feel his rod starting to harden again. Asuna sat up and repositioned herself, throwing her head back with a deep moan as Kazuto's rod slid back into her. Slowly Asuna began to rock her hips up and down. After a moment Kazuto grabbed onto her waist and began to thrust into her from below. His eyes became locked on her breasts as they began to bounce up and down. After a few more minutes, they both came to a hard climax at the same time.

Asuna collapsed off of Kazuto onto the bed. She was completely spent. Using the last of his energy, Kazuto pulled the covers over them both. They cuddled up close to one another, with Kazuto putting his arm around Asuna. They both felt completely content. And soon they both fell back asleep.

* * *

It was fairly early in the morning as Suguha Kirigaya began preparing breakfast. Her mother had already left for an early morning meeting, which meant that it was only going to be her and her brother Kazuto at the breakfast table. As Sugu finished plating her brother's dish, she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Upon answering it, she was met by a short young man with a head of unusual star-shaped hair that was black with red highlights along the edge and a few blonde locks hanging down around his face. He had on a grey vest with a black long-sleeved shirt and long black pants. Hanging from his neck by a silver chain was a gold pendant in the shape of an upside-down pyramid. On the front of the pendant was a strange eye-like symbol.

"Hi, is Kazuto Kirigaya home?" the young man asked. "My name's Yugi Muto. I'm a friend of his from MWO."

"Oh, come on in." Sugu told him as she stepped aside. "I'm his sister, Suguha."

"It's nice to meet you." Yugi replied. "Sorry about dropping by this early in the morning. The reason I'm here is because your brother called me yesterday saying he was worried about something. I just wanted to drop by to make sure everything was okay."

"Well, I was just about to go get my brother for breakfast." Sugu revealed. "You're welcome to join us. There's tea if you want it."

"Thanks." Yugi replied as he sat at the table.

With that, Sugu headed up the stairs to Kazuto's room. She gently knocked on the door and found that it was slightly ajar. Upon peeking inside, Sugu saw Kazuto and Asuna in bed together. Their clothes were scattered all around the room. Quickly but quietly, Sugu closed the door. She slumped back against the wall and sat down on the floor. Very soon she started to cry. She had seen the last thing that she wanted to inside that room.

The truth was that Sugu and Kazuto weren't really siblings but cousins. She had found that out during the time Kazuto was trapped in MWO. And in reality, Sugu had been harboring feelings for Kazuto for quite some time, feelings that had since grown stronger upon learning the truth about how they were related. But Sugu had to admit that she was only kidding herself. Kazuto would always see her as his younger sister and nothing more. Plus he obviously had someone else. She could tell ever since he had come back.

After finally managing to compose herself, Sugu got back up and headed downstairs. When she got back she saw that Yugi was sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. Sugu quickly noticed that Yugi seemed different somehow. He seemed taller and the features of his face had somehow changed. He seemed more regal, almost like a prince or a king. Yugi soon noticed Sugu's return.

"Is your brother coming?" Yugi asked in a voice that was deeper from before.

"Huh?" Sugu responded. "Oh, uh… it turns out my brother isn't feeling well."

"I see." Yugi replied.

"You're welcome to stay for a bit though." Sugu told him as she headed for the table.

"Thank you." Yugi replied as she sat down. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Really." Sugu assured him.

"You're sure?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine. Honest." Sugu insisted. "So… you know my brother from the MWO incident?"

"Yes. He and I worked together to clear the game and escape." Yugi explained. "I consider him a good friend."

"I see." Sugu sadly responded. "I'm glad my brother has such a good friend. It seems like I hardly know him at all. We've kind of drifted apart over the years. And after that whole incident with that game, it's like I hardly know him at all."

At this, Yugi's expression saddened. "I'm sorry for that. It's probably my fault that Kirito has become such a stranger to you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" a surprised Sugu asked.

"The true mastermind behind MWO was really after me." Yugi explained. "Your brother and everyone else in that game were caught in the crossfire. So if you wish to blame someone for what happened, blame me."

"Uh, hey. It's not like you wanted any of that to happen." Sugu pointed out. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I mean I'm sure Kazuto doesn't blame you."

"You're very kind." Yugi told her as a smile came back to his face. "Kirito is lucky to have a sister like you."

Sugu glanced down at the table and noticed her close Yugi's hand was to hers, causing her to blush. There was something about Yugi that seemed to attract her. He was just so kind and handsome. It was a little odd how he seemed like a different person earlier. But she brushed it off by thinking that perhaps she just hadn't paid close enough attention to him before.

Suddenly the two of them began to hear a creaking noise accompanied by female moans from upstairs. Clearly Kazuto and Asuna had finally woken up. Sugu's face began to turn even redder.

"Uh, perhaps I should come back later." Yugi suggested.

"Mind if I come with?" Sugu requested. "I think I'd like to get out of the house for awhile."

FIN

* * *

**Afterward:** Long before I started working on _Monster World Online_, I did a couple of M rated SAO one-shots. In some ways they were kind of prototypes for this little story. Or at least part of it anyway. Anyway, a good chunk of the idea for this one-shot came from the notion of Yami Bakura rescuing Asuna from Oberon instead of Kirito. There's nothing like seeing two villains going at it. I ended up putting a lot of thought into how Bakura was going to kill Oberon. Originally he was just going to behead him, but after watching the second to last episode of SAO for a second time I suddenly got the image of Oberon's face on a bug. And the rest wrote itself.

So one important thing mentioned in this story is that Bakura's avatar in ALO is that of a goblin king. That idea was inspired heavily by the movie _Labyrinth_. Anyway, that's going to pop up again in the next story. I'm sure everyone also noticed the start of something between Sugu and Yami Yugi. It's just kind of a weird idea that I thought I'd toy with in this AU. Anyway, that'll play a factor in the next story too. So in closing, I hope everyone enjoyed this little one-shot.

The events of this story and _Monster World Online_ shall continue in my next crossover, **MWO2: Fairy Masquerade**

In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
